Rewrite the stars
by Tsuki Hinamori
Summary: Song-Fic/ Sus miradas entrecruzadas decían todo lo que su boca y corazones no podían expresar correctamente/ ¿Cuándo llevas con él? / viéndote aquí, solo puedo pensar que estar contigo, estar juntos, seria increíble/ Quiero estar contigo Lucy, quiero poder quererte frente a todos y que sepan que eres mía/Tuviste razón cuando me dijiste que no podríamos estar juntos...


¡Hola a todos! Se que ha pasado un tiempo desde que publiqué algo (menos un song fic propio) pero desde que vi la película The Greatest Showman no puedo dejar de pensar en esta canción y sentirme identificada…Se que la historia no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema… Espero que la disfruten, ¡las críticas son bien recibidas!

Disclaimer: Los personajes de FT no son de mi propiedad (por desgracia) ni la canción. Los créditos a sus respectivos autores, pero la historia es 100% mia!

 **Rewrite the Stars**

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide_

Sus miradas entrecruzadas decían todo lo que su boca y corazones no podían expresar correctamente. Se conocían desde pequeños, sus memorias entrelazaban tantos momentos, tantas aventuras y desventuras que pasaron juntos, tantos errores cometidos…

\- ¿Cuándo llevas con él? – Le pregunto el chico frente a ella mientras acariciaba y apartaba las hebras rubias que cubrían un poco su rostro, como si no quisiera perder de vista una sola fracción de su semblante.

-Un año – Respondió ella sin saber cómo actuar frente al hombre que tuvo su corazón por tantos años.

\- ¿Ya ni me extrañas verdad? – Un deje de tristeza asomo sus ojos y trato de alejarlo tan pronto como el sentimiento llego. A pesar de ser una pregunta pesaba como una afirmación. Ella solo soltó un suspiro sin realmente saber que decir

 _I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
But fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me_

Siguió acariciando suavemente el cabello dorado mientras se acercaba lentamente y tomaba su rostro con ambas manos mirándola fijamente

-Luce – Susurro su nombre acortando un poco mas la distancia que los separaba, ella solo atino a tomar el rostro de aquel chico que la volvía loca en más maneras de las que podría admitir

-Natsu…no – Su voz salió finita intentando no caer en los orbes que la miraban tan fijamente, no podía leerlo tan bien como antes, tan bien como quisiera

-No te hagas del rogar…por favor – Una sonrisa ladina cruzo por su rostro – Se que quieres – Lucy movía la cabeza evadiendo los intentos del pelirosa por besarla mientras apretaba aún más su agarre

-Tengo novio…no quiero lastimarlo – Lo miro suplicante, con tantos sentimientos encontrados

Jamás creyó que este año acabaría de esa manera, con ellos escondidos de todos los ojos curiosos que pudieran verlos. Habían sido grandes amigos de infancia y sus familias básicamente los habían criado juntos, tantas cosas que habían pasado y él había estado en una relación con su prima Michell antes que ellos se sinceraran…pero por no lastimarla ni crear problemas decidieron callar sus emociones frente a todos y poco a poco se fueron distanciando, sabiendo que ambos se querían.

 _But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?_

…Flashback…

 _-No importa lo que escuches Luce, o con quien este, para mi siempre serás la única con la que quiero estar – Esa frase le había dicho alguna vez y le creyó – Algún día podremos estar juntos, marido y mujer… - bromeo diciendo lo último, pero un brillo especial apareció cuando pronuncio esas palabras y la rubia sintió un calor y emoción en su pecho mientras le sonreía y asentía a sus palabras._

…Flashback end…

 _What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
_

Ambos estaban en una situación bastante comprometedora para cualquier espectador que llegara a verlos, tan cerca en los brazos del otro y a la vez una barrera los separaba

-Natsu…Que… ¿De verdad sentiste algo por mí? – La pregunta salió de sus labios indecisa de querer saber realmente la respuesta

La miro por un largo rato sin apartar su mirada afilada de sus orbes chocolate – Todavía lo siento…viéndote aquí, solo puedo pensar que estar contigo, estar juntos, seria increíble –

\- ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí? – volvió a preguntarle ahora con más seguridad, quería saber, necesitaba saberlo, tantas noches pensando en los sentimientos del chico frente a ella, si eran reales o si solo jugaba con ella por ser alguien "prohibido" según sus palabras alguna vez.

-¿Para qué quieres saber? Tienes novio – Aun sin alejarse la ultima frase la dijo un poco enojado.

 _So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight_

-Quiero estar contigo Lucy, quiero poder quererte frente a todos y que sepan que eres mía – Su tono posesivo le erizo la piel mientras era envuelta completamente en sus brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho – Te quiero – le susurro en el oído y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, eran muy pocas veces las que le había dicho esas palabras y menos aún con tanto sentimiento

-También te quiero Natsu y mucho -

 _You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
_

Intento acercarse nuevamente y besarla, pero la rubia lo evadió por segunda vez en esa noche mordiéndose el labio, no podía fallarle, no a él…un chico tan maravilloso que levanto todos los pedazos rotos que Natsu había regado.

-No - Le hablo bajo, pero firme y lo miro con decisión – Estuviste con mi prima Natsu, aun cuando salíamos en secreto…me engañaste con mi propia familia –

-Cuando estuve con ella no fue en el mismo momento en el que estábamos juntos – Una sonrisa dolorosa se poso en el rostro de la chica – Natsu…somos primas y ella me cuenta todo, ¿Por qué crees que me aleje de ti en primer lugar? -

Y de pronto todo tuvo sentido para él, la razón por la que ella se había puesto evasiva y la razón por la que había seguido con su vida sin decirle una sola palabra, la había cagado, estúpidamente había estado con Michell y había hecho su relación publica por un tiempo porque sabía que no podía estar con su Luce

 _I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
But within these walls  
Know when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all_

Cuando estaba con ella olvidaba todo, los momentos que pasaban juntos los disfrutaba por que no eran tantos como quisiera

-Tuviste razón cuando me dijiste que no podríamos estar juntos – Su voz lo saco de sus pensamientos y la miro expectante – No estamos listos para tomar este paso, yo no dejare mi vida y tu no moverás un dedo por estar conmigo – su voz era dura y resignada al igual que su mirada

 _No one can rewrite the stars  
How can we say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
_

Lucy era un manojo de emociones, amor, traición, tristeza, alegría, ilusión y resignación…no podían estar juntos, no con todo lo que había pasado entre ellos…no aun por lo menos.

 _It's not up to you  
_

Quisiera poder tener la libertad de abrazarlo y decirle verdaderamente cuando lo quería

 _It's not up to me  
_

Deseaba que ambos fueran libres de todo lo que los ataba, pero no se podía, no era el momento ni el lugar

 _When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
_

Todos sus amigos y conocidos habían insinuado alguna posible relación entre ellos hasta que Natsu comenzó un amorío con Michell, de ahí en adelante todos dejaron de decir Natsu y Lucy para decir Natsu y Michell a pesar de ya no estar juntos desde hace años, los padres de ambos tenían la esperanza que aquella pareja volviera a renacer

 _Say that the world can't be ours  
Tonight_

Eran demasiadas cosas que tenía en mente y sabía que sería un gran error caer con el esta noche

 _All I want is to fly with you  
_

No podian ser libres

 _All I want is to fall with you  
_

No podían dejarse llevar por más que él le insistiera

 _So just give me all of you_

Lo que más había querido ella por un tiempo era que él se entregara por completo en su relación

 _If it's impossible?_

Por un momento se preguntó si todo aquello podría salir bien, si sería posible un mundo donde ellos estuvieran juntos

 _It's not impossible_

Sabía que no era imposible, lo sentía y sabía que podrían lograrlo

 _Is it impossible?_

Pero la duda siempre la carcomía y ella ya no podía confiar en él, la lastimo demasiado

 _Say that it's possible_

Y aun así, solo quería poder estar con el…su corazón estaba dividido

 _You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
_

-Te quiero- Le repitió mientras jugaba con el cabello rosa, sin mirarlo a los ojos

 _But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and…  
_

-Pero tengo novio y lo respeto…lo amo Natsu, el me ha hecho una mejor mujer y soy feliz con él, me ha ayudado tanto y se ha levantado conmigo todas las veces que me he caído, tiene tanta paciencia y se preocupa por mí, me ama y no le da pena decirlo al mundo, no tenemos que escondernos para poder vernos y estar juntos, es libre…Gray es simplemente un hombre genial y no quiero perderlo – Su voz llena de ilusión al hablar de aquel chico intruso en su vida lo hizo sentir una daga en el corazón, le había ganado el cariño de la mujer más importante de su vida y sabia amargamente que él tenía la culpa, había cometido errores y hecho decisiones estúpidas pero lo hecho, hecho esta.

Ella se alejó de el completamente y miro la luna sobre ellos, le dio una última mirada a Natsu y se alejó con una sonrisa amarga, seguro su padre estaría preguntando por ella y sería mejor aparecer en aquella reunión.

… _My hands are tied_

Miro como la chica se alejaba poco a poco para entrar en aquella casa y sus labios formaron una sonrisa sincera – Tu y yo sabemos que tenemos una historia diferente – Lucy se detuvo antes de entrar por completo y sin voltear a verlo negó con la cabeza para desaparecer por completo por aquella puerta.


End file.
